Finding Love
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: At first they didn't really get along. But with a little persistent and trust, Luna would make her a friend. And maybe more.


Written for **Battlefield** (Characters: Luna Lovegood, Astoria Greengrass, Prompts: (word) sugar, (emotion) happiness, (quote) "Be yourself. The world worships original." – Ingrid Bergman, (colour) amethyst, (object) ornate hand mirror)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

There seemed to always be a girl crying in a bathroom at this school. No matter what day it was, or how nice it was outside, someone was always crying. And someone always stumbled upon them.

Luna didn't know any of the delicate information when she heard the girl crying from inside the room. She entered into the bathroom, found the girl easily and rapped her knuckles against the wooden stale door. She didn't know who was in there. All she knew was that someone needed assistance and it wasn't in her to abandon them.

"Hello in there." Luna spoke softly. "Do you need help?"

"Go away." The voice called back, muddled with tears and gasped attempts to calm herself. "I don't need your help."

"Are you sure?" Luna asked. "I've been told I'm an excellent listener."

"Go away." The girl muttered. "You don't even know me."

"Maybe not." Luna smiled. "But this might be a good moment to get to know each other. I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood."

Silence greeted her. For a moment, Luna was sure the other girl wouldn't respond but then a quiet, "Astoria Greengrass," slipped through the crack of the door.

Luna smiled. "Hello Astoria. What a lovely a name. Can I ask what you are crying for?"

"Why do you care?"

Luna pondered this for a moment, before shrugging. "Because you're my friend now."

The door to the stale flew open. Inside, was a petite first year, two years below Luna. She wore the Ravenclaw blue. Her hair was long rivers of black, and her eyes were startling blue. Tear tracks raced down her face as she fought to whip them away.

"I'm not your friend." Astoria muttered, pushing passed her and moving towards one of the bathroom mirrors. She ran the water and began to scrub away the tear tracks. "We just met."

"Maybe," Luna nodded. "But who says we can't be friends."

Astoria looked at her through the mirror. "You really are as weird as they say. Befriending crying girls in a bathroom. There's got to be better people to talk to than me."

"Maybe. But I don't know you well enough to judge that." Luna walked towards her. She was still smiling calmly. "Now, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Astoria answered. "Not unless you can get me out of Ravenclaw."

"Why would you want to do that?" Luna was surprised by the girl's request. "Ravenclaw is a lovely house."

"I don't belong here." Astoria frowned.

"Than where do you belong?"

"Slytherin," the girl answered with a sharp tone. "I told the hat that. But the stupid thing didn't listen. And now I'm stuck in Ravenclaw and everyone I know is in Slytherin. My parents are going to be so disappointed."

"Maybe you should give Ravenclaw a try," Luna offered. "You never know. You might find that you do belong here. After all, wouldn't it be better to be where you really fit in than where you only think you do?"

"What do you know?" Astoria rounded on her fully. "You don't know anything. You're just… you're just Loony Lovegood. So leave me alone. I don't need your help."

Astoria pushed passed her and exited the bathroom. Luna was left standing, frowning as the door closed with a loud bang. Clicking the sink facet off, Luna made to leave the bathroom as well.

-oOo-

Whenever Luna saw her, Astoria was practically trailing behind the Slytherins. She was often beside her sister and friends. She melted into them, the only thing that separated her from the others was the blue tie. Even that seemed to fade to green after some time.

She was different when in the Ravenclaw commons though. She never put herself in to interact. Most of the time she just sat by herself in the commons. Always with a book.

Luna joined her on the sofas. Propping up a copy of her Potions book, Luna began to read. She could feel Astoria's gaze on her. When she looked over to the younger student, the girl would look away and go back to her book. Conversation was never broached between them, but Luna felt like the girl was beginning to settle into Ravenclaw slowly.

-oOo-

Luna stumbled upon her by accident again. She'd been out searching for Nargles and just happened to hear the familiar sobs.

Sitting herself beside the now second year, Luna waited until she was ready to talk.

"Why are you here?" Astoria asked, not looking at her.

"You looked like you needed someone," Luna answered.

"You don't know me."

"I could." Luna offered her best smile. "You know, you might like Ravenclaw more if you actually got to know the people."

"I know enough about you people," Astoria scooted away. "You're all rude. And full of yourselves. And so condescending. Why would I want to be friends with any of you?"

Luna was taken back by the fire in the girl's voice. "What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because," Luna spoke, "you need someone. And no one else is here."

"Whatever." Astoria growled, drawing her legs close. She wrapped her arms around her knees, glaring out at the great lake.

Luna caught sight of the scar that ran over the back of the girl's hand. "I take it you had a detention."

"Because of you lot." Astoria growled, still not looking at her. "You all turned me into Umbridge."

"You can't blame all of Ravenclaw. I doubt everyone was in on it. I wasn't. Can I ask what happened?"

Astoria turned her glare onto Luna. "It's none of your business."

Astoria looked away. "I'm sorry. For what I said."

"It's alright," Luna said. "If you ever need to talk…."

Astoria didn't respond.

Luna knew the conversation was over, but still sat there in case the girl wanted to open up – which she didn't.

-oOo-

"Lovegood."

Luna turned to the voice, knowing instantly who it was. Astoria was standing behind her in the hall. She had her hands clasped in front of her, running a finger over the healing scar on the back of her hand.

"Yes," Luna answered.

"Can I…" she trailed off, looking up and down the empty hall. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Luna nodded.

"I was wondering," Astoria looked unsure of herself as she spoke. "I mean, you're friends with Potter and that lot, aren't you?"

"I would like to think so. Why?"

Astoria looked up and down the vacant hall before turning back to Luna. "I wanna join. The DA. I wanna learn. I wanna be ready."

Luna looked at the girl, realization hitting her all at once. With a smile, she put at her hand. "Why didn't you ask sooner? Come on, I was just heading there myself. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

Astoria took her hand and allowed herself to be lead around to the staircase. After that conversation on the hill a few months ago, Astoria had slowly opened up around her. They weren't anything close to friends, but Luna hoped they would be someday.

-oOo-

"You can't trust her!" It was a Ravenclaw a few year older, Jonny, than her that was talking now. "She's one of them. How can you be so stupid, Lovegood?"

"I trust her," Luna decided to ignore the comment on her intelligence and instead defend her new friend. They hadn't even made it to the end of the first DA meeting with Astoria before the mistrust began to show.

"She's one of them," Jonny said. The group of guys behind her nodded in agreement. "Her sister's a Slytherin. She's friends with that whole lot. She'll turn us in to Umbridge without a second thought. That's what Slytherin's do."

"She's Ravenclaw," Luna said.

"She's as good as Slytherin," one of the boys in the group said. "She comes from a family of them. It's in her blood to be evil and self-serving."

"She probably just tricked the hat into letting her into Ravenclaw," another said. "That way she can report everything back to Slytherin. You know they have it in for us."

"You're being ridiculous," Luna huffed. Her radish earrings bobbed as she shook her head. The few conversation's she'd had with Astoria prior and her views on Ravenclaw's now made a bit more sense to her.

"No we're not," Jonny growled. "I'm telling you. She'll be the end of us."

"What's going on here?" Harry appeared by Luna's side. He looked between all of them with a bit of irritation on his lips.

"Lovegood let a spy in," Jonny answered first.

"She's not a spy," Luna said as Harry raised an eyebrow. "She just wants to learn like the rest of us."

"The girl's sister is a Slytherin," Jonny continued. "And she hangs out with Malfoy and that bunch. She's practically a junior Inquisitorial Squad member. She'll turn against us."

Harry was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Who are we even talking about?"

"Astoria Greengrass." Luna pointed over to where the girl was talking with the Patil twins. It brought a small smile to Luna's face to see the girl fitting in easily. "She wanted to join. To learn."

Jonny snorted. "She's a Slytherin."

"No she isn't," Luna huffed. "And even if she was, who are you to judge and say she can't be here, Jonny Covok."

"Because she doesn't," Jonny took a step towards Luna. He towered over her. "She doesn't belong here."

"You're horrible," Luna spat. She turned on her heels, marching away before she did something she'd regret. She now understood Astoria's plight with Ravenclaws. After all, if Jonny had the nerve to say those things to Luna, he most likely had already said those same words to Astoria's face.

"Luna wait," Harry's voice accompanied a firm grip on her arm. She turned, ready to hex someone. Harry was looking at her with a sad frown. His eyes darted over to where Astoria was at. "She can stay."

"Thank you," Luna breathed a sigh of relief. "You can trust her Harry. I promise."

"I don't know about her," Harry's gaze drifted back onto the youngest Greengrass. "I don't know how I feel about having someone so close to Malfoy around. But I trust you. So she can stay."

Luna hugged him. She felt she was making progress.

When Umbridge later broke into the Room of Requirement, all eyes narrowed onto Astoria. Even though they knew she wasn't the one who had given up their secret. Even though she'd been in detention with them and had the same mark carved into the back of her hand. Even though she'd proven her loyalties, they still glared at her.

-oOo-

All the headway Luna had made in getting Astoria to feel comfortable in the Ravenclaw house was pushed back come the beginning of the next year. She never seemed to leave the Slytherin's side after that. Part of it may have been that the young girl was just scared of crossing lines again.

It was more likely that Daphne Greengrass wasn't letting her sister out of her sight. Every time Luna saw the pair, it was usually with Daphne holding her younger sister's hand and practically shielding her away from the rest of the school.

When Daphne wasn't there to protect her, Astoria mainly kept to herself. That was when it was the worst.

If Luna thought the girl was getting mistrusting glares beforehand, she was getting them even worst now. There was always news about Death Eater movements and some recent murder by them. More often than not did Luna stumble upon one of the older students accusing Astoria of being a Death Eater.

It disgusted her that someone would accuse a thirteen year old girl, who had never hurt any of them before of such a heinous act. Astoria always tried to fight back, but she was young and they outnumbered her.

When she wasn't with Daphne, she was with Luna.

The two were currently wondering through the trophy room of Hogwarts. It was the only place no one seemed to go into. It was the only place they were both free from the name calling and abuse.

"You don't have to protect me," Astoria said, her eyes trailing over a Quidditch trophy.

"I know," Luna shrugged. "But you're my friend. So I'm going to."

"Do you think things are going to get worst?" Astoria asked out of the blue. She turned, looking at Luna. "This war. How bad do you think it'll get before it ends."

"I don't know," Luna answered honestly. "But I know it can't get too bad. I'm sure Dumbledore has a plan. And we have Harry on our side. We can't lose."

"I wish I had your optimism," Astoria sighed.

Luna took her hand, squeezing it comforting. "It's called faith."

-oOo-

"I want to thank you," Daphne Greengrass said that morning after pulling Luna into an empty classroom.

"For what?" Luna asked, even though she already knew why.

"For protecting my sister," Daphne answered. "I can't be there to protect her at every moment, so it's relieving to know that there's someone who will help. I can't thank you enough."

"You don't need to," Luna shook her head. "She's my friend. It's what friends do."

Daphne laughed softly. "You know, my sister has never really been one to fit in. I was worried whenever the hat put her in Ravenclaw. But I'm glad it did. You're good for her. You got her out of her shell. I'm glad you're her friend."

"I am too."

"I just have one thing to ask of you." Daphne's voice turned serious. "This war, it's going to get bad. It's going to be bad really quickly. My family isn't fighting in it. I know that's going to piss of a lot of people. And I know that despite this, the majority of the school will still see us as Death Eaters. So I ask. Please, keep her safe when she'd with you. 'Storia's young. She's innocent in all this. I want it kept that way."

Luna smiled at her friends' sister. She nodded in agreement.

-oOo-

A school without Dumbledore and Luna was only sixteen. Astoria was fourteen. The Carrows couldn't care less about their age. They abused and tormented no matter how old they were.

The two learned this the hard way. The DA had picked back up under the leadership of Neville, Ginny and Luna. The first that the Ravenclaw recruited with Astoria. Despite her young age, the girl had grown into herself quite nicely when it came to causing trouble. Luna often wondered just where the rude and crying girl she'd meet in the bathroom went. Now, Astoria as strong, determined, and took to a fight in a way that any Gryffindor would be proud.

That attitude was what landed them in detention. Thankfully, this wasn't a Carrow led detention otherwise the two would be been left bleeding and curse filled by now. Instead, it was being run by Malfoy.

He too was one who had come far. Over the last year he'd taken to helping Dumbledore's Army when they were in jams. Luna owed her life and the life of some of her friends to him and a handful of Slytherins.

"There's still an hour left," Astoria grumbled, her head rested on the desk.

"Shouldn't have gotten caught," Malfoy drawled from the front of the room. He was sitting on the teacher's desk, legs swinging out slowly. He looked tired and haggard. They all did.

"Whatever," Astoria was sullen. She leaned back in the chair, looking at Luna a table over. "It was worth it."

"You're a bad influence on her, Lovegood," Malfoy said. There was the hint of a smile on his lips. It was the first smile she'd seen on him in years.

"Maybe," Luna spoke in a sweet voice. "So any news?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Nothing. I don't know if it's because there isn't any new information. They're just keeping it really secret. Or if I've been kicked that low on the Death Eater rung that I don't get to know anything. Probably the last one."

"You have gone soft." Astoria smirked.

"Bite me," he replied.

Luna just smirked at the scene. It was something she'd never expected before.

-oOo-

During the months Luna had been taken captive, Astoria had fretted like no other. She knew where she was and that Draco was doing his best to keep the girl alive and well. But then Draco didn't show back up to school either and Astoria was left without information.

She dug herself into uprooting the Carrows hold on the student body. Daphne kept telling her to stay out of it. To keep herself safe and not put her life on the line. Astoria wanted to listen. She wanted to pull up every ounce of self-preservation that she'd been ignoring the last few years and run and hide. But she couldn't and she wouldn't. She was better than that.

She hadn't realized just how much she had grown to care about her best friend. It frightened her, that devotion she felt. It was beyond just friendship, but she wasn't quite sure what it was until they saw each other again.

When Luna returned to Hogwarts, bruised and worn looking, Astoria hadn't thought twice about her next move. She grabbed the girl right then and there in the Room of Requirements and kissed her. The room was silent as Luna kissed back.

For a moment, it all felt right.

-oOo-

Luna was sure the majority of the school was sleeping in the Room of Requirement at this point. Nearly every open space was home to a hammock and that student's small collection of stuff. She'd been staying in the room since her return. Astoria had soon followed.

She'd brought some clothes, a book or two, and a small little mirror with her whenever she'd taken refuge in the room. Luna would often catch her looking at the mirror, turning it over in her hands. She did this often at night.

"What is that?" Luna asked one of those nights.

Astoria turned to look at her, still holding the mirror. "It was a gift from my mother. Before she…"

Luna nodded. She knew how hard it was for the younger girl to talk of her mother's recent death. It seemed that being neutral in this war was just as bad as being the opposition in Death Eater eyes.

Astoria handed the mirror over to her. Taking it, Luna held it in her hands. It was rather small, and light. The ornate hand mirror shimmered from the incoming moonlight. Its handle was intricately carved. Little gems of an amethyst variety were embedded along the top curve. The corner of the mirror was chipped.

"It's gorgeous." Luna said, handing it back to the girl.

Astoria took it, frowning at her reflection. "It's just a mirror."

"Maybe," Luna smiled. "And we're just kids."

Astoria turned her head to look at her. She smiled. "Pretty awesome kids if you ask me."

"Goodnight Tory," Luna said, settling back into the hammock.

"Night Luna," Astoria responded, moving to store the mirror somewhere safe.

-oOo-

The day of the battle, Astoria tried her hardest to sneak back in and help. She couldn't though. Daphne had tracked her down and forced her to flee the castle with all the other under aged students. Luna was still in there though. She was fighting. She was in danger.

Astoria stayed down in Hogsmeade, under the watchful eye of her sister. She watched as the castle was over swarmed. As the giants took down towers and fire took to the rest. She could hear the screams and Voldemort's voice echoing down the hill.

It was killing her to wait.

"She'll be fine," Daphne said. She took her sister's hand a squeezed it tightly.

Astoria wanted to believe that. But as she watched the fires spread, she got more and more worried.

-oOo-

The moment the battle was over, Astoria tore up the hill and into the school. It was littered with bodies, both from their side and the opposing. She looked briefly at each, thankful that the head of dirty blonde hair never showed.

Busting into the Great Hall, her gaze went immediately to Luna. She was dirty, covered in blood and soot. But as Astoria closed the distance between them, taking Luna's hand in her own, Astoria couldn't care less about the mess.

"I was so worried," Astoria said.

"It's alright," Luna said. The dreamy quality of her voice had hardened somewhat through the war, but Astoria could hear it coming back. "It's all over. We won."

"We did," Astoria said, capturing Luna's mouth with her own. The two stood there, locked among the other in a tight embrace. Neither wanted to let go and ruin the moment of happiness that had found its way through all the destruction.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

 _Well. On a person opinion, I don't know how I feel about this one. It wasn't what I originally planned. I can say it got away from me a bit. I blame my procrastination tendencies. It's been a busy week and I am close to dead on my feet. But here it is. Hopefully someone enjoyed it. I will admit it was a struggle to fit these prompts into something. I don't know why it was such the struggle. The prompts were easy. It just wasn't working for me this round. Oh well. Everyone has their bad games._


End file.
